


An Unofficial Guide to Dating Sissix Seshkethet

by silasfinch



Category: Wayfarers Series - Becky Chambers
Genre: Communication, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Gen, Healing, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: Interspecies relationship negotiation is a delicate balance. Rosemary and Sissix navigate life after the trauma of Hedra Ka.Romance and psychological fluff
Relationships: Rosemary Harper/Sissix Seshkethet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	An Unofficial Guide to Dating Sissix Seshkethet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/gifts), [chaucer345](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaucer345/gifts), [Chelonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelonie/gifts).



> Writing has been therapeutic for me in these weird times. As has revisiting this wonderful book.   
> Still dyslexic please be gentle with comments.   
> For Lilith: Whose beautiful art got me back into writing this lovely couple   
> For S and the other wonderful commenters  
> For chaucer345: For raising thoughtful concerns.   
> For Chelonie: For liking Corbin's feather and having a Tortoise as an avatar

Rosemary Harper wasn't ready for a relationship with Sissix Seshkethet, specifically the ramifications of a non-human. 

Ashby is painfully romantic in his efforts to court the being he loves. Hours and ten days go into planning on a few moments together. Falling in love with an Aeluon is foolish and dangerous, with their xenophobic tendencies. However, nobody can say that this affair happens blindly or without plenty of mutual comprise. It helps that both parties have the deep and abiding respect of their crews. Forbidden love is a lot easier with a support system. Ashby's life with never be easy, but Rosemary hopes that they will gain acceptance over time. 

Rosemary admires them, but she cannot claim the same preparation with her overture to Sissix. She saw the aching need for companionship and dove right in going with instinct and desire. Her fumbling attempt to explain such Sissix still makes her blush. Even though the Aandrisk comes, that was a wonderful and uplifting surprise. The two being so different on fundamental levels fall into compatibility and enjoyment relatively easily. The Wayfarer is a wonder for multiple reasons, including the opportunity to grow and learn together. 

"I am so pleased that you and Sissix have come to an understanding, she is much happier now." Dr Chef wobbles with genuine delight. 

"I hope so, she certainly makes the long shifts more entertaining now, with her collection of pet names and feather jewellery." Rosemary traces one of the familiar objects in her hair. 

"Having a crewmate and companion who truly understands and appreciate the tactile nature of the Aandrisk is repayment in kind. All my healings and nourishing food couldn't replace this fundamental element. You were the missing dimension to her feather family." Dr Chef offers a cub of boring tea. 

"You Dr Chef keep all the disparate members of our feather family from spinning into conflict or wasting away on rations." Rosemary grabs on of his pincers. 

"Well, I could not save any of my daughters or people from a terrible self-destructive fate, so keeping this crew together is a small alternative." Dr Chef explains with a sad trilling sound that tugs at Rosemary's heart. 

"Ashby Soto has brought together a crew that need each other on a deep and profound level, even Corbin." Rosemary agrees before swiping a roll fresh from the tray. 

"Especially for young Corbin. Do not underestimate his role in Ohan's healing. In different ways, they are both recovering a sense of identity after losing secure foundations so abruptly. In a way they are as complimentary in healing as you and Sissix." Dr Chef muses in his typically jovial manner. 

Rosemary isn't entirely sure about his optimistic opinions. Corbin is becoming a much better crewmate. He is even working hard to avoid antagonising Sissix during their enforced time together under the clone rules. However, she isn't entirely sure that he will last in the long term without returning to some level of order. At the same time, it's positively delightful to spend the morning debating such things with the wise being that is their healer and chef. It is honestly a shame that physiology means that a snuggle session with him and Sissix is out of the question. The thick, grainy rolls with the herb butter almost make up the difference. 

**Touch is fundamental and absolute.**

Frankly, Rosemary finds it borderline disrespectful that the crew members to shy away from physical contact with the Aandrisk. Dr Chef jokes about the species being young, and he is not wrong. There was the mass exodus, but that does not mean humans truly adjusted in any meaningful sense to being a Galactic Commons member. Maybe, not such a lowly one if there weren't so many hang-ups. Corbin being any ultimate example of such principles. Rosemary finds letting herself be emersed in another culture is therapeutic. 

"The way you respond to touch is almost Aandrisk like, Ashby and Kizzy have limits, but you seem to relish everything." Sissix hisses with a definite note of approval and contentment 

As is their habit now the two crewmates are sharing downtime. There are two quarters in name only, clothing, shedding tools and hygiene products litter both spaces. Rosemary worries that it may be overwhelming to Sissix's superior senses. However, the pilot is quick to reassure that the mix of scents is pleasant and reminiscent of the House Family rooms. Sissix Seshkethet is far from Hashkath, but she still speaks fondly of her time and ties there. The construction of family isn't a conventional one to her Feather Family but is still fundamental to her being. 

"In a way, I was as lost as that old Aandrisk in the markets. It took more than my life savings to change identities. I needed to systematically withdraw from all contact and connections. Of course, people weren't precisely lining up to comfort any member of the Harris family. ." Rosemary explains with a slight tremble in her sleepy voice. 

"They were foolish to cast so much blame on individual members of the family when their records were clean. I've seen your original files. Rosemary Harris acted with as much dignity as her Harper counterpart.

"Don't do that me student days were not flattering in the slightest. You could blame the need on the cheap transport pod that got me here, the isolation of being so close to space was more than a little terrifying." Rosemary jokes. 

"Mm mm, you were a prime target for joining our band of delightful misfits. We give each other what the outside world cannot, even if with great sacrifices along the way. It was very brave of you offer the way you did..." Sissix ran a claw down her side gently. 

"That is a charitably way to describe such a fumbling collection or words. At least the end results were successful. I really shouldn't drink so much when trying to say something important. " Rosemary shrugs still feeling self-conscious about the undertaking. 

"No it is still the right word as far as Klip, and the limits of your language go brave is the best on offer. My people have far more comprehensive ways to describe intimacy, for all the beliefs about our casual approach to sex." Sissix grumbles the almost reflective complaint about humans. 

Rosemary leans still further and starts exploring the now-familiar scale patterns. If they could get away with it practically, given their respective jobs, Rosemary would find a way to touch Sissix all the time. The messy tangle of limbs is too appealing to pass up. Rosemary is happy with their small unit of two or else she would expel the virtues of this type of relationship to anyone that will listen. She still might with her work as an archivist with Nibs. 

"My people call it _Tresha_ , the ability to be seen and understood on a fundamental level and accepted for all your needs and flaws. A rarity for Aandrisk that undertake such a life away from the home world."

**Jealousy is a needless emotion in this context.**

Rosemary will never deny the fact she is human, with all the inherent sensibilities. The more time she spends with Sissix, the more she realises that Aandrisk's notions aren't such a threat to mammalian ideals as it first appears. Since her initial insecurity about Sissix going to the Tets, Rosemary makes a point to understand the cultural nuances. There are so many rumours and lies about the Aandrisk sexual practices, and it shames Rosemary to think she was subconsciously playing into them. 

The most fundamental aspect is that the occasional or frequent dalliances do not threaten their relationship as crewmates and friends as lovers. Sissix hasn't expressed any desire to make such connections, but Rosemary resolves to be accepting and live up to that first promising conversation. There is no expectation that she will join in but nor will be absent, with the mingling of scents and possessions. Reframing her expectations lifts a considerable weight from the clerk's shoulders. 

"What are you doing? You'll have no feathers at this rate if you insist on giving them away so freely. I think my place in the feather family is evident, not that I don't enjoy these keepsakes." Rosemary chuckles and exposures her neck for further touching. 

"Hush, I am in excellent health; my plumage will reflect this fact. The loss of a few here and there is of no consequence. Sissix chides before nipping her neck affectionately. 

Sissix is busy weaving a particularly bright feather into Rosemary's hair clip to match the other. The headdress glitters in the overhead lights and is quite fetching. Rosemary wonders if there is a limit to the number of feathers given in this customary way. Sissix is a generous being by nature, and this quirk could be another element on display. Rosemary doesn't truly mind that she a selection of feathers on most of her accessories or clothing. The Aandrisks on Port Coriol tends to give her silent nods of understanding and hiss comments at Sissix. 

"You don't need to keep giving me offerings and tokens, as lovely as they are. Our arrangement is most definitely mutually beneficial. Dr Chef could measure my endocrine system if you want to objective prove you have saved a hypervigilant, terrified former fugitive." Rosemary leans over and kisses a scaly cheek. 

"Oh, you show me your appreciation in far more interesting ways than numbers on a screen." Sissix inhales deeply at the junction between her shoulder and neck. 

Rosemary takes pride in the fact Sissix does indeed resemble a healthy member of her race. There is a brightness to her feathers and scales that is new since the arrangement. Her interactions with Corbin are less actively hostile, and they are scheduling meet up with other Aandrisk groups. Many individuals and groups choose a life amongst the stars. 

**Warmth is Power**

Rosemary Harper fled her home world because she was powerless to stop her father's ambitious war games. An unexpected but extremely pleasant side effect of this new relationship is learning how wrong that assumption is out here. She has a family of choice and is a respected member of the crew. There are a certain power and privilege in being a valued caretaker for Sissix. Somebody who is older and a member of one of the most respected races. 

"Oh you are a wonderous creature." Sissix hisses out as she nuzzles and curls in closer. 

Rosemary laughs joyously as she continues to rub oil, soups and other mixtures into her lover's new scales. This shed was a particularly difficult one for the pilot. All but Rosemary and Dr Chef were eager to avoid the Aandrisk until after that particular biological quirk is over. Thankfully Corbin is sensible enough to retreat to Ohan quarters where he is caring for the navigator. Rosemary doesn't find her lover too intimidating, mainly she needs help with the shed and plenty of fussing over. 

"Dr Chef needs to get some of the credit for coming up with this mixture and insisting you could take 'shed leave' Rosemary carefully rubs at a particularly tender part on Sissix's chest. 

"I know the clerk of this fine vessel. The roster wouldn't have been a barrier." Sissix lets out a long hiss that is something between pleasurable and sleepy. 

_The Wayfarer_ is almost unrecognisable with all the repairs and upgrades. Sure, there is still all the quirks of the Fishbowl and unusual modifications. Jenks and Pepper are too territorial for 'effeciencies' to happen. Rather everything is optimised with the best tech, fuel and supplies. Corbin is in raptures about allergy storage and monitoring. Dr Chef sings as he sets up the new medical supplies. 

It's these luxuries that enable Sissix to take time off when especially bad shed hits. Dr Chef suspects are the result of stress and so many emergency jumps. Rosemary almost by default takes time off too, although she is running instinct more than knowledge. Sissix mainly needs a distraction to stop her from clawing at her skin and reassurance through touch. Rosemary is content to stay in their unofficial nest for as long as it takes, that's what feather family does for each other. 

**Sexual Expression has healing elements.**

_The Wayfarer_ is a complete mess of physical, mechanical and psychological problems. It takes them the best part of a standard to plan extended downtime to Hashkath.

The first two options are far easier to deal with, especially since they ride the wave of hero status. Kizzy and Jinks are furious at the lack of acknowledgement for Lovey, but the supplies are helpful. Repairing the ship and their injuries are easy in comparison to rebuilding their emotional and psychological health. Kizzy's dads threaten to fly out there more than once. Pepper and Blue are on almost permanent standby; even Nibs checks in more regularly through the back channels. In this context, Rosemary and Sissix are careful to keep their desire in check. Jenks is in mourning and Ashby is missing Pei fiercely. The needs of the wider feather family supersede desire. 

That doesn't mean Rosemary wasn't counting down the time until their trip to Sissix's homeworld. She feels giddy with the anticipation of uninterrupted time together. From the way Sissix rushes them through the greetings, she is judging the same or similar. The adults and hatchings are forgiving, especially when they distribute generous treats from Port Coriol. 

"Stars, I've missed this." Rosemary groans as Sissix backs her against a tree at the far end of the property. 

"Your claim on my time and person was far from subtle; I thought you were going to clip the littlest hatching for asking so many questions about the ship." Sissix affectionately swishes her tail as she rearranges their positions. 

"Too cute to scold and a future clerk in the making. Still, thank you for getting us out of there." Rosemary cries out when Sissix racks claws down her body. 

"Harder!" She commands with more a pleading whine than anything else. 

"Your fragile mammalian skin is still healing from the last time we got too enthusiastic, and we don't have Dr Chef , to repair everything tactfully. Hashkath healers are not so gentle." Sissix warns with a chuckle as she removes Rosemary's token amount of clothing. 

They have grown to know each other's desires and preferences throughout the cycles in this area perhaps better than anything else. In different ways, Rosemary and Sissix were both touch -starved and craving a deeper connection on a physical level. Rosemary is willing to explore and connect with her sexual identity and preferences under such an able tutor. 

"I don't care, it'll be worth it." Rosemary pants hoarsely. 

Sissix moves down her body, placing bites and licks as she goes, practices mean she can remain standing during these glorious stress on the senses. For all her teasing about human inferiority Sissix is an eager student of how best to please her lover. A long tongue and claws are doing glorious things to her core. There is physiological compatibility because Sissix reveals in the overwhelming heat and the flood of scents and tastes. 

"We should have made this trip longer, or we can pretend engine trouble on the way back." Rosemary suggests pleadingly between gasps. 

"The pride of the pilots will never allow me to invent such a fallacy. There are ways to enjoy the confined spaces and need for quiet. I'll make it worth your while." Sissix promises laugher evident in her voice. 

**Intimacy takes many forms**.

The sex with Sissix is beyond fantastic, but it is far from her favourite part. 

Rosemary truly thinks she could get high off the simple experience of tangling all her limbs together with Sissix. One of her favourite moves is to trace each of her taller lover's many feathers individually. She supposes the equivalent is Sissix nuzzling into Rosemary's body's warmest parts and reflecting the heat. 

They form an impromptu nest in the tall grasses and convenient basking rock, Sissix retained enough of her senses to bring out the soft heat blanket with all the intricate designs. It becomes something of a joint property between them. Rosemary appreciates the softness on her skin that is still tender from all the loving attention; the Hashkath temperature is still warm and pleasing at this time in the cycle. Clothing honestly does feel like an impediment to more enjoyable activities. Rosemary rolls over and curls into Sissix's side to offer more of her warmth. Sissix wraps all their limbs together in a tight knot. 

"Thank you for agreeing to come with me, even though it takes most of your leave. You don't hate Kizzy's beloved thrash band as much as you claim. Her front row tickets might have been a fair trade." Sissix muses out loud. 

"It is more a matter of a habitual to the sound during long hours of repair. Besides, she and Jenks are still grieving with the aid of large amounts of smash. I prefer to have all my senses about me, it makes activities like this far more memorable." Rosemary explains with a slightly dreamy and sleepy smile. 

***

"I know Sissix would bring you back. You were practically overwhelmed by her the second she offered a heat blanket. Not like other memories of that crew, she adores so much. Even Ashby has strange limits. and he is the closest one to her." 

Rosemary turns and smiles at the elder Aandrisk as he sits beside her outside the main dwelling. Hatchlings are playing in the distance, and the other adults are sharing a meal. There was a time when Rosemary would find such commentary mortifying, Especially after guiding her details so carefully, using the last of her savings. There is a particular trauma in wanting people to consciously forget your presence. Somehow this elder seeing her activities with Sissix is part of establishing her new life as Rosemary Harper. 

"Thank you for making me feel so welcome, my knowledge of your customs is still a work in progress, but I am enjoying the challenge immensely." Rosemary carefully continues in a passable version of Hand- Speak. 

"It pleases me to know that Sissix is receiving that type of care. It makes knowing that she is making unauthorised jumps while fleeing hostile planets, somewhat bearable. She adorns you like a young one, barely beyond hatching, a riot of feathers and patterns. It is clear to see that she has found true, companionship. Not that the Klip word does the concept justice." the elder continues thoughtfully has claws moving subtle gestures. 

"We take good care of each other. Sissix is a wonderful teacher in many things beyond navigation. " Rosemary responds in what she hopes is a reassuring way. 

Now she realises physical intimacy as another cultural reality. It doesn't even matter that Sissix's claw markets are on display by her neck. His other senses will tell the story of their activities as well. Rosemary takes pride in that particular language. There is nothing shameful about loving Sissix and thus her family, knowing exactly what they were doing for most of the day. Though Rosemary is thankful, they have enough control to escape the direct line of sight. 

"You do us no favours with the youngest hatchlings though; they are going to think all humans are as accommodating and approachable as you are, curious question and all. In my experience, such an approach is the exception rather the rule." he replies thoughtfully. 

"Humans may surprise you in the end. Not everybody has the privilege of Hatch, Feather, House and the automatic support structures." Rosemary points out while looking at the sky. 

"No, and fewer still manage to weave such connections as Sissix Seshkethet, the great wanderer."

"Who will always have a firm sense of home." the Hand Speak words are almost like a vow. 


End file.
